Scorpion vs. Ryu
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. Scorpion vs. Ryu is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter! Two of the fighting genre's most iconic fighters will finally settle their decades-long feud! Does Ryu's sheer power stand a chance against the ninja wraith's hellfire? Interlude Wiz: Fighters. They come in many varieties, from martial artists... Boomstick: To ninjas! Scorpion, the hellfire wraith. Wiz: And Ryu, the wandering warrior. The two-decade long feud between these two fighting game icons will finally be decided. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Scorpion Wiz: Born into the Shirai Ryu clan, Hanzo Hasashi quickly became their greatest ninja. Boomstick: Now why does that sound familiar? Wiz: As a testament to his ninja skill, he was given the codename Scorpion. Then one day, when he was given a mission by the sorceror Quan Chi to steal a map from the Shaolin Temple. Boomstick: Turns out it was a trap and he was killed by the Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero. Shortly afterward, his entire clan and family was murdered. Ouch. Wiz: His soul was sent to the Netherrealm, where he was transformed into a spectre. Boomstick: Then surprise! Quan Chi was there and told him that Sub-Zero was responsible for his loved ones' deaths. Scorpion quickly believed him and soon after killing the blue ninja back, he kicked and burned all kinds of ass! Wiz: In battle, he uses Hapikido, Moi Fa, and Pi Gua alongside his other techniques. Boomstick: His favorite move is firing a kunai attached to a chain at his opponent like a harpoon, then pulling them towards him to beat the hell out of them. He carries one in each wrist, though he usually sticks to just one. Wiz: He can teleport across the battlefield for sneak attacks, summon hellfire to burn an idle opponent, and even envelop himself in the flame to harm those that strike him. Boomstick: He also slides across the ground to trip his opponents and avoid projectiles, and while airborn, he can throw his opponents right back down to the ground. Boomstick (Scorpion voice): GET DOWN THERE!!! Wiz: Up close, he also utilizes a few close-range weapons, including an axe and dual ninjato. Boomstick: But once his enemy gets dizzied, he slices and dices them, sends them to the Netherrealm, and well, you know... Scorpion performs his Toasty! fatality. Boomstick: Scorpion's a near-unstoppable fury-ridden fighter. He's managed to hold his own against Liu Kang's best buddy Kung Lao, the shaman apache warrior Nightwolf, and while he couldn't beat him as a human, he seriously creamed Sub-Zero... almost as badly as he creams his younger brother. Seriously! This guy might as well be Scorpion's punching bag! Just look at this! Trailer footage of Scorpion fatalitying the younger Sub-Zero plays until it pauses and turns gray. Wiz: No, no, NO! That is not the case at all! While Scorpion has managed to defeat him once, the younger Sub-Zero has managed to best, and even kill, Scorpion since then. Boomstick: He's never had any luck in beating Mortal Kombat's poster monk or in beating its thunder god, was overpowered by the two Oni Drahmin and Moloch, and when he was granted with the power to defeat the dragon king Onaga, he never managed to pull it off. Wiz: And as powerful a warrior as Scorpion is, he is easily manipulated by Quan Chi. So much so that the only way he learned the truth about the death of his clan was when Quan Chi told him... right before ordering him to kill the younger Sub-Zero. Villain fail. Boomstick: But you'd have to be a fool to try and stop, let alone, fight this hellfire ninja. Scorpion: Hanzo is here no longer. I am Scorpion! Vengeance will be MINE! Ryu Wiz: Ryu was orphaned at a young age with no memory of his parents. He was left on the doorstep of a dojo belonging to the legendary martial artist... Boomstick: Sheng Long! Wiz: NO! A picture of Gouken knocks away the picture of Sheng Long. Wiz: Gouken! He, along with his sparring partner Ken Master, were trained in a variant of the martial arts style Ansatsuken. Boomstick: Only problem was that the style, "The Assassin's Fist", was designed for killing and was fueled by the Satsui no Hado, "The Killing Intent", which consumed Gouken's brother Akuma, and we all know how nice of a guy he is. Wiz: Eventually, Ryu joined the World Fighting Tournament, where he defeated every single opponent in his path... until he reached the Muai Thai champion Sagat. Boomstick: Ryu was on the ropes and in that moment gave into the Satsui no Hado, unleashing an uppercut so powerful that Sagat gained a big ass scar across his chest. Wiz: Despite winning because of it, Ryu vowed never to rely on it again and has since then traveled all across the world to fight strong opponents and improve himself. Boomstick: Besides just punching and kicking people, Ryu can also utilize his chi to create Hadoukens, fireballs that he launches from his hands and towards his opponents, which he can fire with almost no limit. How does this guy not tire out his arms? Wiz: He also has three hard-hitting close-range attacks: the Shoryuken is a powerful uppercut that launches Ryu off his feet and upward, perfect for both close-range combat and attacking aerial opponents. Boomstick: Then there's the... Tatsumaki senpu... whatever, a spin kick that spins Ryu around and moves him forward while making him say something like "I'd like some pancakes," or something like that. Wiz: Lastly, there's his... um... donkey kick, where he takes a step and kicks the opponent away from him. Boomstick: I bet this guy would've been great friends with Leonidas. The Sparda! kick scene from 300 plays with a Ryu head pasted over Leonidas and a Sagat head pasted over the messenger. Boomstick (imitating Leonidas): Madness? THIS... IS... STREET FIGHTER! The messenger is kicked into the pit while Ryu's sound effect for the donkey kick plays during the kick. Boomstick: When he wants to get a quick KO, Ryu uses one of these four super moves. He can charge up the Shinku Hadouken, which hits way harder than a regular Hadouken. And if he really wants to mess em up, he can charge up with electricity and fire the Denjin Hadouken, adding some electric shocks to those burns. Wiz: He can charge up the Denjin Hadouken for extra damage, though this does, however, take time to charge. He can also utilize a more powerful version of his spin kick. While Ryu remains stationary in the air, it is powerful enough to pull in nearby opponents. Boomstick: But even that doesn't hit nearly as hard as his most bone-crackling move: the Shin Shoryuken. Ryu uses the Shin Shoryuken, getting a KO. Wiz: The Shin Shoryuken strikes below the opponent's jaw with incredible force. It was the very Shoryuken used to scar Sagat's chest, and is so powerful that the only person that could even continue the fight after being hit by it, let alone withstand it, was the gigantic fighter Hugo. Boomstick: But Wizard... what about his other form? Wiz: The Evil Ryu form is not canon, as it has never occurred. Also, after his master Gouken sealed the Satsui no Hado within him, by the time he was facing the next generation of fighters, he is no longer in danger of ever giving in. In fact, he is actually just as strong as he would be when using it while still retaining complete control. Boomstick: Even without it, Ryu is a near-unbeatable fighter. He's taken on and defeated many of the world's greatest fighters, like the fast and counter-loving boxer Dudley, the hulking back-breaking Hugo. And that's not even counting the Psycho Power-wielding master of Shadaloo M. Bison, the move-copying mechanical being Seth, and even the wrestler Alex. Wiz: Alex had single-handedly managed to defeat the near-godlike being Gill, yet Ryu managed to not only defeat him in a match, but did so soundly. He's trained himself to peak human condition, able to lift up a humongous boulder, while the mysterious hermit Oro sat right on top. Boomstick: If that isn't hardcore enough, he even took a punch straight through his chest from Akuma and survived. Wiz: But Ryu certainly hasn't had a perfect fight record. Ryu actually lost in his first encounter with M. Bison, and while he has held his own against Akuma and Oro, he never once managed to defeat them. And while his hard-hitting supers may be one of his greatest weapons, they leave him extremely vulnerable to counterattacks if evaded. Boomstick: But that doesn't matter. The fighting genre's first ever karate master isn't afraid to take on anyone! Fight Nkstjoa Ryu stands in an empty field at night, looking out at the moon while holding his training bag. A breeze flows by, but then Ryu hears something behind him and turns around. He looks and sees Scorpion, who is crouched over, with the grass around him burned in a perfect circle. Scorpion then gets up, shouting as flames erupt from his back, and points at Ryu. Scorpion: Your soul will burn! Ryu puts down his training bag and gets into his fighting stance while Scorpion gets into his kombat stance. FIGHT! Ryu and Scorpion charge at each other as Scorpion throws the first punch. Ryu blocks it and follows up with a combo, but Scorpion manages to block his moves. Scorpion retaliates with a combo of his own, but Ryu also manages to block every blow before ducking below one of Scorpion’s punches. Before Scorpion can react, Ryu hits him with a shoryuken, knocking Scorpion upward. Ryu jumps upward to capitalize on it, but Scorpion recovers and manages to grab Ryu. He throws Ryu straight to the ground, who rolls forward and turns toward Scorpion, who has just landed. Ryu then channels his chi and fires a hadouken at Scorpion, who sees it approaching and teleports. He then quickly strikes Ryu with a fiery punch, who stumbles backwards. Ryu goes for a forward punch, but Scorpion slides underneath it and grabs Ryu’s legs with his own and trips him to the ground. Ryu once again rolls and attempts to fire a hadouken, but Scorpion uses hellfire to burn Ryu before he can unleash it. Ryu attempts another, but is once again burned, and the cycle repeats once more. This time, Ryu steps forward, evading the hellfire, and attempts to use his donkey kick, but Scorpion teleports just in time. He attempts to strike Ryu from behind like before, but Ryu anticipates this fast enough and blocks, leaving Scorpion wide open in the air. Ryu lands another shoryuken, sending Scorpion into the air once again. Ryu jumps up, but this time, he stays out of range of Scorpion’s air throw and uses a spin kick, keeping the two in mid-air before sending Scorpion into the field. Scorpion gets back up as Ryu comes in with multiple strikes, all of which Scorpion blocks. Ryu goes for another strike, but Scorpion covers himself in hellfire, burning Ryu once again. Scorpion kicks him away and Ryu quickly gets up and charges a shinku hadouken. He fires it at Scorpion, who simply rolls out of the way, then fires his harpoon at Ryu. It successfully strikes as Scorpion pulls Ryu towards him. Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!!! Before Ryu reaches him, Scorpion uppercuts him into the air, fires the harpoon at him once again, then pulls him downward. Scorpion: COME HERE!!! Ryu lands on his head and is momentarily dazed, which Scorpion uses by unleashing a combo on him. Near the end of the combo, Scorpion takes out his axe and strikes Ryu a few times. In the middle of it, Ryu begins blocking the axe strikes and then, with a swift kick, knocks the axe away. Scorpion teleports once again and as Ryu charges for him, he goes for his leg takedown, but Ryu uses his spin kick, evading it entirely. Ryu then turns once again to strike Scorpion, who covers himself in hellfire in case of an attack, but Ryu stands there tightening his gloves before firing a hadouken at the exposed Scorpion. Infuriated, Scorpion teleports away and fires his harpoon at Ryu, who not only moves to the side, but also grabs it with his own hands. He pulls it, sending Scorpion flying towards him, then lands a donkey kick, which strikes Scorpion with incredible force, knocking him away. Scorpion evades a few hadoukens after this, then in his frustration summons hellfire to burn his opponent. Seeing his opponent’s hand gestures, Ryu quickly begins a spin kick, which lifts him up into the air and over the hellfire. Ryu begins spinning faster and faster while in place as Scorpion realizes that he is beginning to get pulled into it. As he slides closer towards Ryu, he fires his harpoon at the ground in a desperate attempt to avoid the strike. He sees that his harpoon is beginning to give and fires his harpoon from his other hand into the ground as well. Despite this, Scorpion loses his footing and dangles in the air. Eventually, the two harpoons leave the ground and Scorpion flies toward Ryu helplessly, getting struck by the shinku spin kick’s final strike, knocking Scorpion into the ground, who grinds against the ground until eventually stopping. Ryu stops and walks toward his opponent, wondering if the battle is over. Scorpion gets up, takes off his mask and throws it to the ground. Ryu prepares to block, but Scorpion simply spouts hellfire from his mouth around Ryu. Ryu then turns and sees that Scorpion has created a ring of fire around them, ensuring that he doesn’t leaves. Scorpion then takes out his twin ninjato as hellfire courses around his body, becoming his Inferno form. The two charge at each other… Scorpion swings his swords faster than Ryu can block, managing to slash Ryu a few times. Ryu catches one of Scorpion’s arms and then catches the other before proceeding to kick Scorpion away from him, causing him to drop one of his ninjato. Scorpion then goes on a teleporting frenzy, striking Ryu from multiple angles at an incredible speed, with Ryu getting slashed even as he’s blocking from one side. Eventually, Ryu catches Scorpion during one of his lunges and spin kicks him away, knocking away his other ninjato and sending him through the wall of fire. Scorpion walks through it and unveils his two harpoons, each covered in hellfire, intentionally revealing his hand to Ryu. Ryu does not plan to back down and begins charging a hadouken. Scorpion fires his two harpoons at Ryu. As they approach, Ryu begins channeling electricity, and unleashes his denjin hadouken. The denjin hadouken goes right down the middle of the harpoons, which strike Ryu successfully. As Scorpion is about to begin pulling… Scorpion: GET THE FUCK OVER…! The denjin hadouken strikes him, electrocuting Scorpion. But as it electrocutes Scorpion, the electricity also travels across the metal chains attached to his harpoon, electrocuting Ryu as well. The force of the electricity is so strong that the harpoons begin retracting into Scorpion’s wrists, pulling Ryu even as Scorpion is left stunned. As the electricity dissipates, Scorpion decides to act quickly before Ryu can act and begins ejecting some of his harpoon’s chains. He grips them and begins wrapping them around Ryu’s neck, pulling as Ryu struggles with them. Scorpion prepares to unleash his most iconic fatality when Ryu breaks through the chains of the harpoons with his bare hands. Possible Outcome #1 After doing this, Ryu ducks, preparing to unleash his shin shoryuken, but Scorpion catches his arm. Ryu, forced to his knees, sees the fire coming from Scorpion’s mouth and attempts to cover his face with his other hand, but Scorpion grabs that as well, then unleashes hellfire. Ryu lets out a scream before his head is reduced to a bare skull as his untouched body falls to the ground on its back. Scorpion then teleports away, the hellfire around him disappearing as he does so. K.O.! Scorpion appears in the Netherrealm, his arm out in victory, as Ken and Sakura stand in the dead field weeping over Ryu’s body. Possible Outcome #2 After this, Ryu sees the fire coming from Scorpion’s mouth and gets in a blocking position as Scorpion unleashes hellfire from his mouth. Ryu manages to withstand it, but not without his arms beginning to burn. He begins to fall to his knees, barely able to keep it up, but then he lowers one of his arms and channels it with power. In a last-ditch effort, Ryu unleashes a shin shoryuken, which manages to go right through the flames and strikes Scorpion’s jaw. A close-up shows teeth flying all over and the jaw nearly detached from the skull itself. Ryu: SHO…! Ryu’s second strike hits the jaw once again, knocking the jaw completely off and causing the entire skull to crack. Ryu: RYU…! For the final blow, Ryu flies upward, his fist going straight through the skull. Ryu: SHORYUKEN!!! The skull shatters completely as Scorpion lets out a final scream before his body hits the ground. Afterwards, rain begins pouring down, dousing out the ring of hellfire. Ryu then turns away from his fallen opponent with his arms crossed, his headband blowing in the win. K.O.! Ryu is walking through the raining field while holding his training bag as Scorpion’s headless body lies on the ground, sinking as a puddle quickly fills the ring. Results Trivia *This was the Wiki's first-ever What-If? Death Battle that came true, as well as the Wiki's first-ever completed What-If? Death Battle. Who would you be rooting for? Scorpion Ryu Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Curse Bearers themed' Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:'Old School Gaming' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014